2014 - Year of the horse
by Orihara Izaya-sama
Summary: January sure is full of opportunities to party. Izaya decides to kill two birds with one stone and celebrate Shizu-chan's birthday and New Year according to the Chinese horoscope at the same time. Just what does he plan to do? Shizu-chan's going to be pleasantly surprised. Shizaya. Established relationship. Fluff, smut. Oneshot.


_Author's note: Hello again~_

_Izaya-sama: We didn't share any smut with you for some time, so we prepared this sweet story from the beginning of the year for you. We've put two events into one story, I'm sure you'll enjoy~_

_Shizuo-sama: First of all I'd like to clarify that this is an RP between me and Izaya, so you may notice that some paragraphs are either from him or me. That being said, enjoy this fic we put together for you guys. _

* * *

**_Title: _**_2014 - Year of the horse_**_  
Rating: _**_M (for a reason~)  
**Pair: **Shizuo x Izaya (this story contains very graphic male x male relationship)  
**Disclaimer: **_Durarara! or any of its characters aren't intellectual nor tangible property of the authors of this story.__

* * *

"Ne, Shizu-chan~ How much do you trust me?" Izaya grinned mischievously, staring right into Shizuo's eyes.

Blonde looked down at the smaller man and slowly opened his mouth to speak. "You can't measure how much I trust you, flea."

"So you let me cover your eyes with a scarf, right~?" Informant made the most innocent expression that he's able to put on his face.

Shizuo's eyes widened in mild interest. "I knew you're into this stuff, but you're not gonna do anything bad to me right? I mean I couldn't see anything if you do."

Hearing that, Izaya curiously tilted his head. "What bad do you suspect I would do to you?"

Shizuo chuckled and ruffled the other's black hair. "I was just joking, you didn't need to take it seriously~ Besides, I was waiting you to wish me my birthday."

"Everything has its time, Shizu-chan, patience, patience~" Izaya smiled while patting blonde's head as if he was a small kid. "Now..." He pulled out silky black scarf from a pocket of his coat and held it in front of Shizuo's face. "I need to put this on you, with your permission."

Bodyguard's eyes followed the black scarf that his companion pulled out and apparently showed to him. "I'm pretty sure we done this once. Heh." He laughed and took the scarf, tracing it with his fingers. "Where do you get all this stuff, seriously." Shizuo tied it around him. "Like this?"

"Hmm, so you remember that night._**_" Raven chuckled softly while checking if Shizuo put the scarf correctly. "We should give it a try sometimes again~" He waved his hand in front of blinded man's face and satisfied that Shizuo didn't react, taking it as a proof that blonde couldn't see anything, he took Shizuo's hand into his. "Good, Shizu-chan, now let me lead you somewhere, it's just a few steps." He tugged the other's hand softly and dragged him into the kitchen.

"How could I _not_ remember?" Shizuo joked a little and gripped on Izaya's hand rather tightly, since the scarf was black he wasn't able to make out shadows and patterns through it. "Are you gonna start doing dirty things to me again, Izaya?" He wondered bluntly in his head as he took cautious steps, following the informant to the 'mystery' room he's going.

"Who would guess you're such a pervert, Shizu-chan~" With amused chuckle, Izaya moved behind Shizuo's back after he stopped him right in front of the kitchen table. "I'm not against your idea at all, but firstly..." He untied the knot on the scarf and slowly let it fall from Shizuo's eyes. "Happy birthday to you~" He hummed softly into tall blonde's ear while letting him observe a rather big white cake covered by strawberries. With quite a messy look and melting icing it didn't really look like the one from pictures in magazines about baking.

"You're a pervert too." Shizuo's heart raced as he felt that they have stopped walking and was now definitely in the room. And upon having the blindfold remove from his eyes, the first thing he feels was the birthday song being hum in his ear, but the second thing was the unusual-looking cake in front of him. '

"W-whoa... Izaya.''

He stood there and looked at the cake, happiness evident in his eyes. ''Strawberries. My favourite~ But..'' he held his hand over his mouth to not burst in laughter. ''Did you make that!?'' Shizuo snickered.

''Hmpf~'' Izaya pouted and made a step to the side, crossing arms over his chest. ''Is it that evident?'' He glanced at the cake skeptically, right in the moment when one of the strawberries falls down to a plate, taking a lot of icing together with it. ''Ah...'' Izaya sighed and looked away slightly embarrassed. ''Baking is more tough than it looks like...'' he mumbled under his nose.

''No, I think it's...sweet.'' The other male chuckled and pulled him into a short, quick hug in silent apology. ''I mean, you made the effort. Thank you Izaya. It's great, everything I want for my birthday.'' Shizuo whispered in his lover's ear sweetly and then let him go, turning to the cake. ''Now let's dig in, shall we?'' He said and picked up the piece of red strawberry with cream on it. ''Here, I'll let you have first taste.'' Smirking, he held the cream-coated strawberry close to Izaya's mouth.

''That wouldn't do, silly~'' Izaya shook his head with a smile and wrapped his fingers around Shizuo's wrist. ''First bite is reserved for a birthday boy~" He moved the hand with the strawberry to Shizuo's mouth, encouraging him to eat it. ''I know it looks like...a puddle of whipped cream, but the taste should be just fine," he winked, still a little flustered because of the cake being such a fail.

''If you insist.'' Shizuo smiled tenderly as he keeps his eyes on the other, taking the strawberry in his mouth along with all the icing. ''Mmm..'' he savoured the taste of the delicious fruit as it pops with flavour in his mouth and the complimenting cream. ''Yeah, that's sweet.. I really like this.'' He licked the string of icing that dripped from his lips due to the fact that there was alot from the strawberry. ''Oh, that was good~ Now it's your turn.''

Izaya's lips curled into pleased smile as he watched the other enjoy the present that he prepared for him with so much care and love, even when it looked as it looked. ''Eh? My turn?'' he glanced between Shizuo's face full of expectations and back to the super sweet bomb. ''Do I have to?'' he turned his face to the side and made a pout. ''I don't want~''

''Yeah, your turn.'' The blond emphasized that by taking a strawberry of the cake with a bit of cream on it and grabbed Izaya's wrist with his other hand to pull him in, not letting him escape. ''It's only fair that you have a try at what you created. Or don't tell me you poisoned the cake~?'' Shizuo jested teasingly and held the strawberry in his face. ''Just a little bite, let me see.''

''How can you doubt your lover~'' Izaya gasped dramatically, his eyes fixed on the strawberry. ''Hmmm...'' With his free hand, he reached out to it and wiped most of the cream off with his forefinger, then he seizes it from Shizuo's hand, taking it between his lips. ''Yep, it's yummy~'' he chuckled when the sweet, red fruit disappears in his stomach. ''But the cake is for you, so you can enjoy it all on your own, Shizu-chan~'' Izaya shoved the finger with a cream into his face. ''I'll gladly let you enjoy your birthday present."

Shizuo smirked in content as the info-broker ate the strawberry, even if he doesn't like the taste of sweetness bordering almost on sour. ''Wasn't doubting you at all~'' He then stared at the finger for a few seconds, before taking Izaya's wrist and pulling it to his mouth. ''Hm. Not much of a fan of icing, aren't you? Fine, I'll eat it for you. I'm gonna enjoy _you_ thoroughly.'' He put Izaya's finger in his mouth and rolled his tongue around it, licking the cream off. Additionally, he sucked the finger once before letting it go.

'_You_'? Izaya tilted his head, ignoring the exciting flip that his stomach made while his boyfriend was sucking his finger. ''Hmmm~ Are you counting _me_ as your birthday present by any chance, Shizu-chan?'' he chuckled. ''You should eat the cake, not me, you know?'' He looked at Shizuo, amused.

Shizuo sighed as he turned towards the cake, waving his hands dismissively. ''I know, I know. I'm gonna eat it now,'' he grabbed the knife next to the cake and cut the dessert, taking a slice and placing it on a plate. ''Wonder what the inside tastes like..'' He cut another slice and slides the plate to Izaya, before he dug in his own piece. ''Hmm..Not bad.'' The bodyguard smiled in between chewing.

Hesitantly, Izaya took a spoon and ate a bit of his portion, paying more attention to Shizuo rather than the dessert. ''I'm happy that you like it, Shizu-chan~'' he smiled merrily and left his half eaten cake on the plate as he went over to hug the other. ''I wish you happy birthday, sweetie~'' He pecked the blond's cheek. ''It's the first time we celebrate it together, ne~? I wanted to make something special for you.''

''Yeah, it taste better than it looks.. H-hey.'' Shizuo blinked in surprise when his lover suddenly embraced him, and he placed his plate on the table so that it doesn't fall. ''Thanks, flea. It means alot, especially coming from you.'' He wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist and pulled him in, planting a kiss on the corners of his lips in response. ''Ho. Come to think of it, it _is_ the first time we're together for this kind of thing.''

''It didn't occur to you, eh~?'' Izaya chuckled and gazed straight into his eyes. ''Ne, since it's your special day, is there anything you want to do now? I'll play the role of a magic goldfish and fulfill your wishes, Shizu-chan~'' he grinned childishly. ''..Since I just have a cake for you as a present,'' he let Shizuo go and swung on his feet back and forth with his hands behind his back, pouting his lips as he mimicked a goldfish. ''I can fulfill you three wishes, so think carefully, sexy~ What do you wish for~?''

''Huh? You want me to wish for something? You're too generous, louse.'' The other male laughed and placed his hand on his chin while thinking. ''I don't know, the cake was pretty much enough for me. Though I wouldn't mind if I wish that we celebrate over at Shinra's with everyone and tell them that we're together, y'know.'' he looked carefully for Izaya's reaction. ''..Or you can let me ravish that body of yours.''

''I'm generous only when it comes to you, Shizu-chan, because you're the only special person for me~'' The raven winked at him and then blinked in surprise upon hearing Shizuo's wishes. ''E-eh?'' he shifted his look away and rubbed back of his neck. ''Celty will probably have a heart-attack, hearing that info...'' Slightly nervous, he looked back at Shizuo. ''But if it's your wish, then I agree. I just think we should firstly inform them that we want to hold a party at their place, Shizu-chan, ne?'' He tilted head puzzled. ''But about the second part of your wish...'' The coy informant snapped his fingers in the air for a dramatical effect of granting the wish. ''We can proceed to that one immediately~''

''They texted me that they wanted to hold a party but I told them we can have a gathering some other time. I want to spend it with you, after all. Plus it doesn't have to be a real party, just a calm gathering.'' Shizuo smiled. ''Whoa, didn't think you'd actually agree.. Don't worry. I'll calm Celty down when we break the news. For now, I want you..'' Shizuo took a step closer to him and pinned him against the kitchen wall, leaning in to suck on his neck.

''Next time tell me sooner that you want to go out for a gathering, I'll include it in my plans then, baaka~'' Izaya cooed, but the soft loving tone of his voice with a little teasing lilt at the end gives away that he's not seriously scolding Shizuo. ''Hnnn~'' he moaned softly and tilted his head to the side, giving the blonde more space to explore his exposed skin. ''We wanted to celebrate the new year of horse, didn't we?'' He breathed out softly, arousal spreading in his body.

''Hmm..'' Shizuo let out a small tone of acknowledgement as he licked a moist trail on the other's collarbone, lowering his head to his chest as he sucked and licked his nipple over the fabric of the V-neck shirt. He then looked up to Izaya and licked his lips once he's satisfied in arousing him. ''Huh? Year of the horse. You mean like the thing chinese people believe in?'' A smirk stretches across his face. ''What do you have in mind for that?''

''Yeah, it started a few days ago, didn't it? We should celebrate it somehow, to ensure a good year for both of us, ne~?'' Izaya replied, burning inside with need and lust that was manifesting itself as a pinkish tint dusting his cheeks, he raised a brow at him cockily. ''What do you think I have in mind?'' Without any further explanation, he interlocked his fingers with Shizuos and dragged him behind himself, heading straight into the direction of his bedroom.

Shizuo followed him to the bedroom but then ended up walking past Izaya, sweeping him off his feet as he carried him up effortlessly. ''What I think? Sex of course, knowing you..'' He smiled sheepishly and kicked the door down to the bedroom, the door bursting open and he walked inside, still carrying him bridal-style. Without warning he dumped Izaya on the bed and pressed his lips against his in a deep kiss.

''Silly protozoan, why do you do this all the time?'' Izaya sighed and shook his head as he found himself being carried as a sort of princess or something. ''Are you afraid I'll escape you, if you don't hold me in your arms, Shizu-chan? Since I can run faster than you'' he smirked teasingly just a moment before he landed on the bed with Shizuo on top of him. ''Mmm~'' he hummed into the fierce kiss and thought. _'This wouldn't do, Shizu-chan~'_ Without breaking the contact he rolled over, switching their positions. ''Hah..still no idea, what I have in mind?'' he smiled slightly breathless while gazing into Shizuo's eyes.

Shizuo was just about to swirl his tongue in his mouth to explore every nook and cranny before gasping in surprise at the sudden reversal of positions. ''...Heh.'' Within a few second he understood the point Izaya's trying to get across and proceeded to move his hips, rubbing their erections together and producing sweet friction. ''Now I do. You want to ride me, right flea?'' He looked back into Izaya's eyes challengingly. ''Not that I mind, it's cute when you want to express domination. Feels pretty good too.''

''Ahn~" Izaya couldn't stop the half-gasp, half-moan which escaped him after the blond stimulated his hardened member still hidden under his clothing. ''Hmm, seems like the sex-drive is bringing our minds to the same wave length, Shizu-chan~'' he smirked as he returned Shizuo's challenging look. ''So you're fine with that, ne? When I'll be riding you..'' The raven grinded his hips against him to put emphasis on his words ''..that makes me a rider, so you're a horse~'' he chuckled and pecked Shizuo's nose. ''My big, strong stallion~'' Izaya laughed and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it to side.

''Whatever, flea. It's your fault for having too much work anyway.'' Shizuo looked to the side while muttering. ''We haven't done it in a while..'' he sighed as the shorter male rubbed against him, causing his member to throb and weep in his boxers, muddling his mind up with lust. ''Mmmh.'' He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling before he looked at Izaya with his brows raised, cheeks suddenly reddening. ''W-what the hell is that? You're comparing me to a horse..Tch..'' he rubbed his eye with his sleeve, in a way of hiding the embarrassment on his face. ''Yeah, I'm fine with it. Let's see if you have enough stamina for that, ne?''he teased Izaya and started to unbutton his shirt.

''Ts-ts-ts~'' The dark-haired male clicked his tongue at him, playfulness sparkling his eyes as he slid his hand down Shizuo's bare chest. ''You shouldn't underestimate me, Shizu-chan, or I'll start to call you a pony~'' he snickered and ran his fingers down his sides in a tickling manner, even when he knew it won't affect Shizuo anyway. ''Just kidding.'' Izaya leaned down with a smirk, wrapping his lips around one of the blond-haired male's nipples while his fingers worked on zip of his trousers. ''But it's true we didn't make this in some time...'' he mumbled while leaving soft, brief kisses on his chest, moving to the other nipple. ''You better prepare me well~'' he rolled his tongue around the nub, pulling down Shizuo's trousers.

''Nnngh..'' Shizuo groaned in pleasure as Izaya covered his hardened nipple with his mouth, sending pleasurable sensations to his groin at having his erogenous zones teased. ''Hah, I'll prepare you nice and well. You're gonna need it since it's been a while'', he smirked and wrapped his hand around the flea's waist, loosening his belt and throwing it off. ''You have lube in your bedroom, don't you?'' he pulled Izaya's trousers down to his thighs and pant a little, feeling impatient.

''Uhn, wait a sec.'' Izaya nodded in response to the blond's question and sprawled across the bed, reaching for a drawer of his night stand. ''Ah, there it is~'' he snatched the small bottle and closed the drawer again, kicking his trousers successfully down from his legs in the process. ''Here you go, Shizu-chan'', he handed him the lube and slightly flushed, he took off his black boxers and threw them on the floor, which leaves him completely naked and on Shizu-chan's mercy. ''Make it quick, I think both of us are a bit..impatient, ne~?'' he smiled sheepishly as he retook his position on top of Shizuo, feeling drops of precum running down his heated slick cock.

As Izaya took the lube, Shizuo took the opportunity to take off the rest of his clothes, tossing his boxers to the side and revealing his erection. Lying there naked except for his unbuttoned shirt, he grabbed the lube and uncapped it, lathering his fingers with a generous and fair amount of lube. ''Ahn. I get it, just relax for me, Izaya.. I'll try to make it quick.'' he carefully inserted a long finger in Izaya's twitching entrance as soon as he got back on top of him, stretching him gently. ''Is this good?'' he whispered his question as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out, adding a third finger in nervously.

''Mmm.'' Izaya huffed as the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched jolted up his spine and he dug his fingers deep into Shizuo's shoulders to which he clung desperately. ''Ha-ah...I feel like a virgin all over again~'' he joked when the sensation started to feel better, with his forehead resting on the other's chest and his ass high in the air, allowing Shizuo to enter him deeper.

''Wish I was the one who took your virginity.'' Shizuo muttered quietly under his breath and smoothed Izaya's back with his hand, as he twisted and flexed his fingers in him to properly make sure he were prepared.

''Hnnn~'' Izaya whimpered when the fingers brushed against the right spot inside him and he moved his hips against the blonde's hand few times, until the pleasure completely took over the feeling of dull throbbing pain. ''Uhn, it's okay now, Shizu-chan'', he shifted and pressed his lips on the corner of his lover's lips, then continued in soft pecks to his ear. ''I'm prepared for a ride, what about you~?''

''Hey, don't come from my fingers alone..'' He chuckled and pulled them out as soon as Izaya's slick inside, then he wrapped his hand around him. ''Take it slow at first, Izaya.'' He winked and turned his head, kissing his cheek. ''Now give me a ride, sweetheart.''

''As you wish, birthday boy~'' the informant returned the wink and straightened up, taking his eyes off Shizuo's face and shifting them down his body while licking his lips impatiently as he locked his look on his prize. ''Don't come too early too, ne~?'' he wrapped his hands around the other's shaft and spread the precum on its whole length by few firm strokes. Then he positioned himself above the tip. ''Here it comes.'' Looking back into blonde's eyes, Izaya lowered his hips so the slick head of Shizuo's cock disappeared in his twitching entrance. ''Hnnn~'' his brows knitted above his closed eyes, but the row of moans that he emitted was giving away just how delightful the feeling of penetration was for him. ''Ah...'' he breathed out softly, his lips trembling a bit, just like the rest of his body when he buried Shizuo between his buttcheeks till the hilt.

Shizuo groaned and slammed his eyes shut, pressing his head back into the pillows beneath him while his breath comes out shaky, the more the tip of his penis disappeared as his lover sink down on him. ''Hnn...Oh, fuck.'' he felt his length slid in easily and smoothly since he's done a good job in preparation. Grabbing the base of his cock, he swivels it around in circles, massaging Izaya's inner walls as a jab of pleasure spreads across his body.

''I..I'm going to move'', Izaya uttered and lifted himself to his knees, withdrawing Shizuo's throbbing cock almost all the way out before he slammed himself down on it again. ''Yeah, you can move now, I-Izaya..'' Shizuo panted heavily as he felt himself getting sucked in as the raven pulled out until his erect cock was the entire way out. ''Ah...'' he moaned when Izaya came back down on him, sending his vision spinning in desire.

''Oh...god...so...good...'' The flushed info-broker panted heavily, drops of sweat running down his nicely shaped body as he bounced up and down on Shizuo's lap. ''Aaah~'' he cried out in pleasure after Shizuo's cock brushed against his inner walls and hit his prostate deep inside, the eruption of pleasure inside his body made him pick up the speed, even when he's already moving at a frantic pace. ''S-Shizuo-ooh...'' Izaya moaned his name loudly, being even more vocal than usual since the long period of time without sex made the experience more sensual for him now.

Shizuo grunted out in unmistakable ecstasy with each and every fluid-like motion of Izaya rising up and lowering down on him continually. ''Ahn...Iza..ya..'' His words gets drowned out by the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin, his cock twitching and pulsing like he's about to burst anytime as the rocking becomes harder and faster.

''I'm...close...'' Izaya whimpered and reached for his own neglected member, jerking himself off in the same pace as Shizuo's member pierced his tight hole. ''Aaaahn~'' A pleasured sob resonated in the room as he reached his orgasm, his thick semen landing on the other man's stomach and chest and his inner walls clenched on Shizuo's cock in a spasm of mind-blowing pleasure.

''Ahnn, I'm also close..'' Shizuo's hands moved from Izaya's waist to his thighs, thumbs rubbing gentle circles against his sweat-covered skin. He also thrust upwards for climax, meeting with Izaya as he came down. ''I'm gonna...'' Finally, he released thick strings after two or three thrusts, feeling his cock getting squeezed and clamped down in Izaya's ass like it was the most wonderful experience he had after weeks.

Izaya moved few times with the other man still inside him, much slower now, milking everything Shizuo had before he finally let go of his member that's already becoming limp after the powerful release. ''Hah...I think...we celebrated...in a great way~'' he commented after he collapsed on the bed right next to the other, and caught his breath, radiating an aura of total satisfaction and happiness as a bright smile lingers on his lips. ''Don't you think so, sweetie?'' he purred as he turned his face to look at the blond man. ''Was it always this good?''

Shizuo winced when Izaya pulled himself off him, causing a white trail of his semen to flow out to his soft member. ''I haven't felt like that in ages.. That was _so_ good'', he panted in afterglow and rolled over, lying on his side. ''You should ride me more often, hm?'' He smirked in a playful way and extended his hand out, absently stroking and petting the dark-haired raven's hair sweetly.

''Mmm~'' The smile on Izaya's face widened into a grin as he enjoyed the touch with half-lidded eyes. ''I'll gladly listen to a request like that, Shizu-chan~'' he bored his auburn irises into Shizuo's hazel eyes and tapped the other's nose playfully. ''Though don't become too lazy, ne~? Bad horses are punished by a whip, you know that, right?'' he chuckled and lifted himself to one elbow, reaching for a packet of tissues. ''You also should take the initiative sometimes'', he wiped the sticky mess from between his legs and then proceeded with a new tissue to clean the fluids he left on Shizuo's body. ''It's not fair to simply lay down and leave all work for me~'' he challenged him with a teasing look, tossing the dirty tissues behind his back on the floor.

''Quit associating me to a horse, Izaya. The year's just starting and I can't as hell afford having some kind of new nickname or something.'' Shizuo let out a sigh and promptly taking the tissue of informant's hands, he wiped off the drying cum on his stomach and chest. ''Tsk, weren't you the one always complaining to me that you didn't like your pride to be shattered or something?'' he laughed and threw the tissue near the other. "I was just messing with ya. I'll satisfy you next time, all you gotta do is lie down and moan for me."

"Sex is a very energy draining activity, Shizu-chan, and I can as much as to admit that you have slightly more stamina than me~" Izaya waved his hand at the blonde nonchalantly. "That's why I'll gladly lie down and let you pound me into paradise." He snickered as he lied on his side, not taking his eyes of Shizuo as if he was trying to deliver some kind of secret message to him. "I wonder when it's going to be~" Extending the last word until it trails off into the quizzical silence he plopped on his back, stretching himself comfortably on the bed.

Shizuo clicked his tongue hearing the word 'horse' again but then he smirked. "Ha, you wanna go another round, Izaya?" He crawled towards his cunning lover on the bed and hovered on top of him. His hands were beside Izaya's head so he's practically got the smaller man trapped underneath him. "How about that time is now..?" He leaned in and captured raven's swollen lips, licking the bottom lip and nibbling on it gently as if to spark arousal again. "Mm.." He moaned in the lip-lock and sucked on Izaya's tongue, as his member grew hard for a second time before he grinded his raw hips on Izaya's.

"Hee~ Seems like you're not such a lost case as I thought, Shizu-chan", Izaya chuckled amused when the blonde got into the position above his relaxed body. "I already started to think that you won't get it.." Not wasting time on more biting remarks, he returned the kiss, his cock soon pulsing with life in all its glory again as Shizuo hungrily sucked on his tongue. "Hnnn~" Muffled sounds showed how much he appreciated blonde's actions. His tongue slid deeper into Shizuo's mouth, exploring the warm alluring territory while his hands roamed across the other's wide back, caressing the lines of the well defined muscles.

Shizuo broke the obscene kiss with a wet _pop_ and breathed warmly against Izaya's face, his hardened erection poking raven's cock. Precum was already running down his tip. "I'm not _that_ slow, flea. I can tell when you want me. Like right now.." Shizuo smirked deviously as he enjoyed the soft and gentle touches on his back. The smirking Izaya earned an appreciative moan from him. "It's gotten hard." Shizo made a playful remark about Izaya's cock and aligned his tip at his lover's entrance.

"Good that your skull isn't so thick, protozoan~ " Izaya chuckled teasingly straight into the face of the man above him. He bucked his hips up a bit to meet Shizuo's, an appreciative moan making its way out of the depth of his throat. "Otherwise I would need to take care of the little problem down there in the bathroom and what kind of fun is that..." His grin would make Cheshire cat green with envy. "...when one has such an awesome lover~" He knowingly winked at blonde, his body burning from excitement and expectations as Shizuo positioned himself into good posture.

Shizuo slowly entered the tight heat again. He slid his length deeper until his hips touched the smooth skin of Izaya's ass. Even though they just did it earlier the sensation was glamorous and sweat dripped from Shizuo's forehead as he grunted. "Ah, so tight Izaya.."

"Ah~ " Izaya arched his back and buried his head into the pillows, when the thick hard cock made its way through his tight ring of muscles. The movement pushed Shizuo even deeper into the heat. "Haaa-ah~" Izaya's legs instinctively wrapped around the other's body, locking him firmly deep inside. "Hnn...the second round is always better..." He whimpered softly, shaking slightly from pleasure with his arms entwined behind Shizuo's neck. "Move~" He whispered and pressed his lips on blonde's, enjoying the multipled sensations since the usual pain didn't spoil it for him this time as the muscles were already adjusted to Shizuo's size from the previous round.

As soon as Izaya engaged in a kiss with him, Shizuo tilted his head, deepening the kiss while he slowly pulled out his cock until just the tip was in. "Mmm.." He moaned in the kiss, providing maddening vibrations before ramming his length inside, adjusting to the perfect angle to hit Izaya's prostate. He gradually quickened his pace, soon starting up a pretty good rhythm, as he just couldn't get enough of the heat that surrounded his member. "Haa.." He was forced to rip their lips off to take a sharp intake of air, still thrusting in and out as his cock brushed against the other's sweet spot.

The feverish kiss left Izaya out of his breath and as Shizuo pierced him so perfectly with every firm thrust of his hips, little fireworks of pleasure burst in front of the raven's eyes when his lover managed to hit that miraculous spot that made him writhe in spasms of delight. "S-Shizu...chan...nnn~" The name slipped repeatedly from his lips in between harsh pants and sweet moans. As the blonde abused his prostate repeatedly, Izaya's soft walls clenched on the pulsing cock inside him greedily.

"Shit, Izaya.. It's even better.." Shizuo's hands roamed upwards to grip the headboard of the bed tightly, and then as if garnering all his energy, he pounded inside his lover even harder than before, the wet sounds coming from their love-making only getting louder. "Ah, I'm c-coming..!" After a few thrusts later he froze inside the info-broker as white release burst out from his length.

"I'm...aaah~" He didn't even have a chance to announce his orgasm, when the last fierce thrust made his body sunk deep into the mattress and his wet, precum dripping cock reacted on the sudden wave of pleasure by an explosion of white strings. Shots landed on his own stomach, turning it into sticky white mess. "Mmmm~" A single tear of pure bliss ran down his cheek right in the moment when Shizuo filled his insides by his sticky semen. All the sensations that he received were making Izaya feel utterly completed and beyond happy.

Shizuo panted harshly after the jubilating orgasm, enjoying the squeezes and contractions of Izaya's ass, rendering him completely exhausted after the amount of stamina he put into it. "Amazing.. Even after all this time I seem to can't get enough of you." He mumbled openly to his partner after a minute or two of trying to catch his breath. He started to thrust two or three times more before pulling out slowly, causing a spurt of cum to leak out.

"That's really nice to hear, Shizuo", Izaya mumbled with a happy goofy smile spreading his lips after hearing the confession, his mind still wandering in the heights of afterglow. "Don't ever get enough of me, deal?" With last bits of willpower he forced his eyes to open and gaze straight into Shizuo's intensively while he grind against him last time. "Mmm..." When his lover's warmth finally left the soft shelter of his body, he groaned and winced a bit upon feeling a sudden cold breeze on his inner thighs, where the silky skin was stained by the droplets of cum.

"I always wonder how you manage to get that all out.." Shizuo leaned in and licked off some of Izaya's cum on the informant's own stomach, dragging his tongue upwards to perked nipple. Licking his lips, he wiped his mouth and kissed Izaya's forehead before rolling off of him, laying on the bed.

"I just aim the water from shower there and 'whoosh'~" he snickered as he clicked his fingers. "Miracle! I'm clean and cool~ ...Though I'm too tired to do that now." He spread his arms across the bed in relaxing manner and chuckled on his own explanation. The ticklish feeling of Shizuo's tongue on his stomach made him snicker even more. "You're just like a cat drinking a milk, Shizu-chan~" He watched the blonde with amused sparkles in his auburn eyes and then snuggled to Shizuo's side, when the man made himself comfortable on the broad bed.

"Good way to start the year of the horse, huh flea?" Shizuo smirked.

"Hmm, the best way how to start any year, Shizu-chan~ Right?" Izaya circled his forefinger on Shizuo's chest, smiling satisfied. "We both put a lot of enthusiasm into it today~ It was sooo amazing..." He yawned and then softly sighed. "Ne, you know? I love you." After planting a sweet peck on the skin in front of him, he tiredly closed his eyes.

Shizuo watched Izaya with amusement as the other shut his eyes. Blonde lied on his side to stroke some of Izaya's hair that falls over his face. "I love you too, flea. You have no idea." He chuckled and feeling that he didn't want to disturb the other male after their rigorous exercise, he just scooted over the bed and snatched the tissue on the nightstand from earlier. "Heh, you really are tired. Here, let me help you clean up..Just a little bit." With the tissue he wiped some of the still-hot semen on informant's stomach, cleaning his body up. He tossed the tissue at the floor and leaned in Izaya's chest, softly grazing his lips above the smooth skin, admiring his handiwork.

''Looks like we'll just leave all the cleaning to be done in the morning.'' Thinking that to himself, blonde laughed quietly and made himself comfortable next to his sleeping lover, getting the slumber also take him into dreamland soon after he protectively wrapped his arms around Izaya.

* * *

_** If you wonder, this was one rp where Izaya used the very similar scarf as blindfold and then, naturally, he teased Shizuo in bed. Heh, it sure was a fun for me~ *snickers*_

_Thanks for reading. Favs and reviews are always appreciated~ *winks* The more we see you like our stories, the more we're motivated to post more of them. Stay tuned, lovely readers~_


End file.
